A Night To Forget
by BluLady
Summary: Oneshot, how Harry and Ginnys first night together could possibly have gone. Rated M to be on the safe side.


**A.N Ok this isn't fantastic, but it popped into my head when I was reading some fics about their first time together. I was just wondering, how the hell two virgins could have such a fantastic experience the first time they had sex? Its so unrealistic. Anyways. I obviously don't own the characters or their world...just the twisted little plot bunnies that bounce around my brain at one o'clock in the morning.**

Her stomach was already doing somersaults and she hadn't even began to get ready. This was it. The big night. Time to lose her "V plates" She had, of course enlisted all the help she could. Hermione, although uncomfortable around the subject, felt it was her duty to at least teach the younger girl an effective contraception charm. She was also getting Ron out of the apartment the three of them shared for the night.

Luna, being much more laid back about sex, was much more helpful. She had been round earlier to help Ginny pick an outfit and underwear for the big evening. "Ok, wear your black set. No no,your wonderwitch bra with the matching lace shorts." Luna ordered strangely focused for once as she browsed through Ginnys wardrobe. She picked out a sky blue dress and threw it across to her. "Put that on and leave your hair down, wear your black pumps and call me in the morning" she ordered as she grabbed her coat and left. The whole process had taken about fifteen minutes.

She fidgeted at the kitchen table, watching the clock. He was late. Ten minutes and forty seconds to be exact. That's it, she wasn't going through with it. It was a bad omen. The buzzer sounded and she smiled nervously. She opened the door her heart hammering loudly in her ears.

"You know this is your place right?" she teased lightly, letting in the tall dark haired man. He laughed awkwardly, running his hand through his already messy hair. She sat on the edge of the couch, smiling at his awkwardness. Muggle clothing suited him. The jeans he wore hung low on his lean, sinewy frame and was teamed with a casual band shirt.

"Do...would You like a drink?" he offered, rifling through the drinks cabinet. Relief flooded through her. Liquid Courage. Just what she needed.

"oh, ehm yea sure" he poured two large measures of Odgens Best Firewhisey into some glasses and handed one to her.

"So, should we go to my room?" she nodded silently following him down the hall. They sat along side each other on his double bed, sipping their drinks and staring at the floor. She watched him from the corner of her eye, willing him to make the first move. He stood up placing his empty glass on the bedside table, then took her half empty one and drained it before setting it down. He tilted her face towards his and leaned in hesitantly. He placed a sweet chaste kiss on her lips. She blushed the famous Weasley red and couldn't meet his eye.

"Maybe we should undress and get under the cover" he whispered into her ear, sounding a lot braver than he felt. The Firewhiskey was working its own brand of magic on his frazzled nerves. She nodded once more, still unable to find her voice. He pulled his T-Shirt over his head. She stared at his happy trail, the line of dark hair leading from his belly button to...down There. He looked up feeling her eyes on him, smiling as she looked away embarrassed.

"Could you unzip me please?" she asked in a sweet low voice, then stepped out of the pool of fabric at her feet. She stood before him in just her underwear feeling extremely self conscious as he looked her over in awe. He pushed her back against the pillows, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling off his shoes and socks, throwing them into the corner. He lay beside her, pulling her closer to him.

The kiss started out innocent enough with his hands on her waist and her's at his neck. As things got more heated her hands knotted in his hair. He cupped her ass cheeks squeezing them tightly as she ground against him. She could feel him growing hard against her stomach and moaned softly into his mouth. She felt a twitch at her stomach and smiled into the kiss gaining a little confidence.

She rolled him onto his back and straddled him. He moved his hands up her back and start attempting to unhook her bra....still unhooking her bra. She sighed impatiently. How hard was it to snap a bra open. She could do it in two seconds flat since she was fourteen.

"Need some help?" she offered, trying to keep the irritation from her voice.

"No, ill get it" he muttered stubbornly. She sat up silently counting the ceiling tiles. Five hundred and seventy two tiles later, he grinned triumphantly.

"Got it." He peeled it off dropping it at the side of the bed lowering his mouth down to tease one of her rosy nipples with his tongue.

"Harry" she whispered kissing the top of his head and scratching her nails down his chest. He hissed and bit her nipple.

"Ginny what the hell!"

"Did you just bite me?" she stared at him incredulously. Shaking her head she lowered her mouth to his once more. He flipped her over careful not to push her off the bed and peeled her shorts off her. He kissed down her stomach and gently spread her legs.

"You shave?" he asked surprised.

"Oh ehm..Yea?" she looked at the top of his head between her legs. Was he seriously asking that right now? He gave a long leisurely lick along her lips and she lay back sighing.

"Ginny, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"No. I've changed my mind." his head snapped up and she couldn't surpress the giggle. "Kidding Harry. Pass me my wand." he stared at her blankly. "For the contraceptive charm" she explained slowly, as if she was talking to someone extremely dim.

"Oh, oh right yea...a Contraceptive charm..."

She turned her wand on herself muttering the incantation and smiling when her abdomen glowed pink for a few seconds.

"Ok, I'm ready" she blushed once more.

"Right, let me know if it hurts" he positioned himself and spread her legs wider.

"Merlin Harry, They don't stretch any further..I never could do the splits." She felt the tip of his erection at her entrance and braced herself as he slowly pushed his way in.

"OW OW OW...no Harry take it out for a minute" he removed himself and watched her apprehensively as she caught her breath.

"Ok I'm ready"

"Maybe we should try again later.."

"Damnit Harry just do it" she growled.

He sighed in resignation and pushed into her again. He stilled waiting for her to adjust around him.

"You can move now" she rolled her eyes.

He moved slowly unwilling to hurt her again.

"Faster..Oh harder..Please Harry" she moaned wantonly. He complied and she let herself get lost to the feeling of the bodies connecting.

"Oh gods Ginny..I'm gona.." His movements stilled in her and she stared at the ceiling. Was that it?

"Oh wow Ginny that was just..I mean I though...you Didn't..Did you?" she looked into his piercing green eyes and her irritation melted. Practice makes perfect, she thought and smiled warmly at him easing the tension from his brow.

"Shh it was wonderful Harry." she reassured him,planting a fleeting kiss on her cheek. He gave her a bright smiled holding her close to his side. He yawned and turned to her sleepily.

"I love you Ginny"

"I love you too" she whispered.

She watched him as he slept. It was the only time he looked truly at peace. It didn't matter that it was a let down, that she didn't come. This is what truly mattered. Lying here in the arms of the man she loved. Besides, next time she was taking control and Harry would be a proper gentleman and make sure she came before tending to his own needs.


End file.
